A Family Medjai
by Scorpion.rose
Summary: Ardeth is a medjai warrior and a family man, but is he able to take care of both? This is a spin off of my other fanfic, "Blossom". It's only about Ardeth and his family during the Blossom events. You don't need to read Blossom to read this.
1. I'm coming home

Ardeth dismounted his horse. He used to arrive relieved at his tend in the medjai camp, but tonight the warrior was worried about Imhotep's return. The medjais live in oases in the desert, oases so hidden that only they can find. They're always moving from one small oasis to another, so the desert is always generous to them.  
Ardeth took off his boots and washed his face and hands. The young were dancing and chatting around a fire. No signal of Hashim or Aliyah among them.  
He got inside his tent. His wife, Fatimah, was cooking. She had a long braid and big earrings. Fatimah also had tattoos on her face. She was holding their youngest child, Amir, in her left arm. Amir was rubbing his eyes, he was tired. When he saw his father he smiled brightly and raised his arms in his direction.  
– Hello, foreigner – Fatimah said with a soft smile.  
Ardeth kissed her gently after he took Amir in his arms.  
– Hi. Where's Hashim and Aliyah? I told them to help you with that.  
– Aliyah had to study and Hashim… is out since Friday.  
Ardeth frowned harder.  
Having a family and being a medjai was a riskful task and sometimes the price was painful. Hashim was Ardeth's firstborn, from his first wife, Layla. In that time, Ardeth used to spend more time in the deserts than at home. Lock- Nah found out about his family and tried to kill Hashim. Layla fought Lock-Nah to protect her son and Lock-Nah killed her instead. Ardeth never forgave himself for being absent on that night. His sadness was so huge that for some years, Ardeth couldn't give Hashim the attention and love he deserved. Hashim grew up believing he was the one to blame for his mother's death. A couple years after Layla's death, Ardeth married again with Fatimah, a kind woman from the medjai's camp and also a warrior herself. She helped him to raise Hashim as if he was her own child. Fatimah and Ardeth had two more children: Aliyah and Amir.  
As a firstborn, Hashim should be learning the medjais skills in order to assume Ardeth's place someday, but he had a rebellious heart. He was spending more time in Cairo city than in the camp and that annoyed Ardeth deeply.  
Sokar, one of the dogs from the camp, smelled a corner in the tent with desperation.  
– Why you're so dark? That's not the first time Hashim goes out for days – Fatimah said, looking into her worried husband.  
– Imhotep's back.  
Suddenly Sokar gave a loud whine and left the tent. Ardeth found that really weird.  
– The Creature is back!? How? – Fatima was pale.  
– I don't know, but The O'Connells met him – Ardeth sighed – I also found a girl that may be the Medjai of Ma'at but she needs training. The Earth's destiny is on the balance again and Hashim is out, having fun!  
– You only worry about him! – Fatimah exclaimed – Aliyah stays all day training or writing hieroglyphs. The weapons are her only friends and fights are her only fun. She complains you don't care about her achievements.  
– That isn't true. I see her achievements and I wish Hashim was as good as her, but I can't force her to become social – Ardeth explained.  
– And you can't force Hashim to become responsible – Fatimah touched his shoulder – Can't you see? Give Hashim time and give Aliyah recognition…  
– Hashim is my firstborn, besides there was never a woman as a commander before – Ardeth told his wife.  
– Just like there was never an American medjai before – She smiled – You don't have to choose her over Hashim. If you give her some medjai task to do, something simple, she would feel better and you too – Fatimah said as she put her arms around Ardeth's neck.

* * *

Soon, the young Amir was asleep in his arms and Ardeth put him in bed. He followed to Aliyah's room. He called her but there was no answer. He came inside. In there he found a table with some papyrus and a notebook. His daughter was translating hieroglyphs from the ancient type while Hashim could barely draw the demotic type. He reached his hand to pick up the papers and suddenly a dagger hit the table, just one inch away from his hand. He looked at its point: extremely sharp.  
– Aliyah I could have lost a finger! – Ardeth said.  
– A warning shot is dangerous but never damaging – Aliyah spoke and came out from her hiding corner. Aliyah was a teen. Her hair, dark and curly as her father's, ended in braids. That wasn't a very girly hairdo but it was the most practical for a battle. Her face had the soft and calm traces of her mom's and her skin was tamed by the sun. She had corns in her hands. Aliyah smiled but her father was still serious.  
– Sorry, I didn't know you were so mad – She explained regretfully.  
Ardeth hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
– Why you're not dancing with the young ones? – He asked her.  
– I only dance with swords.  
They laughed.  
– I'll need your help – Ardeth said and Aliyah's eyes sparkled – There's a girl who needs training, she's a little older than you…  
– Is she the Medjai of Ma'at? – Aliyah asked shortly.  
– Were you peeking again? - Ardeth stared at her.  
– The elders said I had to practice my furtive skills and… I thought you had seen me, I kicked Sokar, poor thing.  
Ardeth shook his head.  
–I don't know who she is. I was wondering if you could train her and found out.  
– Me? Do you really want me to do it? – Aliyah asked amazed.  
– Yes-  
Aliyah hugged her father in excitement.  
– Thank you! She will be the best warrior you've ever seen, father! – Aliyah chirped.  
– Pay attention – Ardeth said strict – You're going to Cairo only to train this girl. Don't even try to look for The Cursed One – Ardeth advised her.  
– Yes, sir – Aliyah looked at her papyrus and frowned – That's funny I was just translating this ancient text about the Medjai of Ma'at when you got home – she picked a page – Look, I think it's saying "Ma'at's warrior shall be created in two wombs and two worlds".  
– That's right – Ardeth remembered Evelyn's story. She was right.  
– But that makes no sense!  
– Well, The ancient had many riddles. Prepare your things. We're leaving tomorrow. Are you sure you can do that?  
– Teach a city girl? Of course. You don't have to underestimate me – Aliyah muttered the last sentence sadly.  
– I'm taking your knife - Ardeth said as he left, pretending he didn't hear her.  
One day, in her childhood, Aliyah filled herself with courage and asked her father if someday she could ever be an important medjai warrior like him. Ardeth told her she was very young and being a medjai was very dangerous. She understood what he meant. From that day on, Aliyah promised herself she wasn't going to beg to be a warrior, but prove to everyone she already was one.


	2. Medjai Business

According to the tradition, a medjai's firstborn child must replace his father's function in the tribe. This strong tradition has survived the ancient times. Hashim was Ardeth's firstborn, from his first wedding with Layla, his first wife who was killed by Lock-nah.  
Hashim was almost reaching the full legal age what meant he should be able to replace his father soon. Hashim was a good warrior, but Hashim wasn't responsible enough with his training and his father was worried. Hashim used to spends days, sometimes weeks in Cairo or Luxor, away from the Medjais. Ardeth believed Hashim was a reckless boy but in fact, Hashim was afraid. Being a commander was a heavy burden and Hashim wasn't feeling prepared. He remembered the night his mother was killed. His mother died trying to protect him, She died because of him! What if he couldn't protect his family? What if he failed like his dad did? Living the whole life in a desert guarding ruins? He didn't want to be like his father! And that guilty and questions tortured him every time he reached the desert.  
But Cairo city wasn't a desert. The city had lights, drinks, music, dance, girls, and fun. That's why Hashim used to spend so much time away from his tribe because the big city light's had the power to make him forget all.  
Hashim was good-looking and he knew that. He had a fashion haircut, a light goatee beard and his father's enchanting brown eyes. He had met a beautiful girl at a restaurant in Cairo. She looked like an Egyptian, for sure, but she had an American accent. Her hair was straight and dark, her skin was tamed and she wore a necklace with a pendant of the goddess Hathor's symbol. She was a waitress. He talked to her. She was funny and a bit sarcastic. Her name was Helena. Hashim would love to spend the whole evening with her but he had to leave the restaurant in a hurry when he saw his father coming with the O'Connells.  
Now it was night and Hashim was getting inside the tent quietly in the medjai camp. Suddenly someone hit his ankles with a cane and he fell on his back. Aliyah lighted a small oil lamp.  
– Damnit Aliyah! Did you lose your mind? – Hashim got up.  
– Shh… You were sneaking I thought you were an intruder – She whispered - Father's home and he's mad at you.  
– That's nothing new – Hashim said as Aliyah helped him to get up.  
Hashim stared at his half-sister. The lamp's flame made her green eyes glow in the dark. Aliyah was the only person in the tribe who wasn't disappointed at him. As his little sister, Aliyah used to follow Hashim everywhere and imitate him until he was annoyed. Now Aliyah knew he was confused and wished to help him somehow. They would be closer if they spend more time together.  
– Brother… Why do you stay away? Do you hate us? – Aliyah said as she kept her cane.  
– No, I don't hate anyone! I'm just… - Hashim had a long breath – my head aches.  
– Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you – She touched his head.  
– No problem-  
– Aliyah, go to your room – Ardeth interrupted. His voice was deeper than usual, what meant he was really angry.  
Aliyah left almost excusing herself. She gave a worried look at Hashim and left. Ardeth approached his son.  
– You left your stepmother and sister on their own for three days. What's your excuse? – Ardeth stared at him. Hashim looked down.  
– The weekend – He shrugged.  
Ardeth looked into him. He was dressed like an occidental boy and he had been drinking for sure.  
– Our enemies don't take the weekend off. In my absence, you're supposed to stay here and watch our family and our tribe. What if we were attacked? What if they attacked your sister?  
– It's not my fault if he killed mom! – Hashim raised his voice.  
– I'm not blaming you Hashim, but you need to stay here, we're your people, your family! – Ardeth shouted.  
– Really? Then why do I have to be stuck in here while you're out?  
– Turn down your voices! Everyone is asleep! – Fatima came and whispered at then.  
– You're not stuck in here son – Ardeth said, trying hard to keep calm – You can leave anytime you want but you need to tell us, have some responsibility, you're a man who acts like a boy!  
Hashim sat down. He wanted to say how sorry he was to be such a failure but instead, he remained silent.  
Fatimah held Hashim's and Ardeth's hands.  
– The creature is back in this world and no one knows his intentions. We need to remain together now more than never. At least now, Hashim you must do exactly as your father says. The world's hope is with us – Fatimah told him with love.  
– The God's sword is with us for we do not fear death. – Hashim said remembering the Medjai 's Death Prayer.  
– For death is with us and it comes to us all – Ardeth completed.  
– For fight is with us and we fight until death – Aliyah whispered the words as she watched them, hidden in a corner.  
After a long talk, They all decided that Hashim was going to stay in the desert, in charge with other elders, while Ardeth and Aliyah went to Cairo to look for Imhotep and investigate the possible Medjai of Ma'at.  
– Why I can't go to Cairo with you? – Hashim asked Ardeth.  
– Because you just arrived from there! - Ardeth answered, pleased in punishing him.  
Although he longed for the cocky waitress he met, this time, Hashim really meant to do his best and don't come back to the city while his father was out.  
– Wait for me Helena. Medjai business before pleasure.


End file.
